


Baby Johnson or Baby Masters?

by MOSFanfiction



Category: Masters of Sex, bill masters, virginia johnson - Fandom
Genre: 1960's, Co-workers, Elevator Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hormones, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOSFanfiction/pseuds/MOSFanfiction
Summary: This fic I have debated on publishing for some time. I started in in 2017 and will be adding more chapters to it in time. This fic is my alternate scenario for Virginia's pregnancy in season 3. It has always made me cringe to think that she would have ever slept with George again and so you get this scenario. It is honestly one of my favorite fics that I have written and that is why it has taken me this long to publish. Hope you enjoy!





	1. Spontaneous Liaison

**Author's Note:**

> More Chapters to come.

Bill intent in his article, senses a change in his environment and when he peeks up, he notices a very familiar dark shadow standing in his doorway. He says nothing, waiting for his eyes to adjust, waiting for her to speak to him. Slowly she approaches him and sits on his desk in front of him, crossing her legs, still not speaking. Bill watches, curiously, intently, like a hawk stalking its prey but his eyes are still a bit hazy and the light is very dark with only a small lamp on behind him. Bill leans back in the chair and she pulls the article from his hands and places it on the desk next to her, still not one work muttered from either of them. Bill smirks, still taking cues from her actions and waits, placing his hands on his lap. He briefly looks over at the clock noticing the time is 1:00 A.M, trying to decipher why they are still in the office in the first place, he then lets his mind refocus on the curious situation he finds himself in and the sudden stricture arising below. Slowly she removed her shoes and let them fall to the floor then let her right foot trace Bill’s pant leg from his knee, up his thigh and circle his growing cock with her toes. Bill leaned into the action, the sensation sending chills down his spine and a rush of blood to his brain, suddenly he was hot but he remained still despite everything in his body telling him to pounce like a cat. She was stunning, the way the light cast on her hair and the shadows fell. Her red lips curled as she smiled, knowing full well the impact that she was having on him. She lifted her foot and whispered to him “Do you want to take them off?” 

Bill said nothing, only nodded. He gently reached his hand up her leg along the inside of her thigh, lightly tickling her as he went. He found the ties and untied the stocking, then rolled it down. She lifted her other leg for him to do the same. Her skin was like silk and smelled of lavender, an intoxicating sense. Virginia spread her legs and placed one on each of the arms of his chair. Bill pulled the chair closer, reached inside her skirt, found her lace panties and pulled them off. Virginia watched in amusement at the sudden intensity that Bill was exuding. She cleared the items off the desk behind her and leaned back on her elbows, craving what was next. 

“I want your mouth on me, in me.” 

Suddenly Bill disappeared from her sight seizing the moment. He traced kisses on her inner thigh, stopping only when he reached her sweet spot. She was already wet but the feel of his tongue as it possessed her was beyond arousing. He burrowed himself in her core, circling and flicking her clit with force. Gini was unable to control herself as she writhed around, her hips bucking up into him, back arching, abs tightening and her walls quivering with each lick of his tongue. Bill could feel his erection harden with each moan that peaked from her lips and he needed to feel her around him. He sat back in his seat and struggled with his suspenders, then his zipper is a desperate act to release himself from the confines of his trousers. Gini sat up and whispered only, “hurry,” in a desperate plea for him to continue. She wanted this; she wanted him. Finally releasing the zipper his rock hard erection sprang up, he grabbed her legs and pulled her forward, settled between her legs and sunk into her with intensity. Virginia shook at the welcomed intrusion that filled her completely. She wrapped her legs around him as he thrust into her, each time bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. She ran her hands through his hair and then kissed in front of his ear, his lips then found hers. Their breath was steamy and their tongues desperate for each other so much so that Bill slightly nipped her lip but Gini was so distracted that she paid no mind to it. “I’m going to come.” She mouthed to him as her walls quickened around him. Her head fell into his shoulder and she bit down slightly as her orgasm took hold of her, her nails digging into his back. The power of her orgasm and the waves around him sent him over the edge and his orgasm took hold, thrusting a few more times until it subsided. She continued to hold onto him for a few more moments and then pulled away and sat back on the desk. Bill fell back down into the chair, the sweat was beading on his forehead and his breathing was rapid. She adjusted her skirt, hopped down, found her stockings but couldn’t locate her panties. “Bill where are my…?” 

“Under the desk, I think..” he chuckled. 

“Would you mind picking them up for me?” 

“I think you can reach them.” 

Gini scoffs but look under there and sees them. Eagerly she reaches for them, when Bill pats her on the ass and suddenly grabs her from behind, pulling her down on his lap. 

“What are you doing?” 

He kisses her neck, peppering her with kisses, then blows gently in her ear, sending shivers down her body, then kisses her deeply and passionately on the lips. She kisses him back, then stops. 

“Bill, I have to get home.” 

“You can’t just come in here, seduce me, fuck me and then leave?” 

“Well it didn’t take much convincing and I do believe that you were the one doing the fucking.” 

“What has gotten into you, Virginia?” 

“Nothing has gotten into me. I had a need that I wanted to be fulfilled and you fulfilled it. Isn’t that how we normally proceed?” 

“Yes but never in my office and you didn’t even close the drapes? It is just a little out of character for you is all.” 

“Let’s not over analyze this Bill. After all, it is after 1 in the morning and we are both extremely tired.” 

“I was tired, now I am exhausted.” 

Virginia again reached under the desk for her underwear, found them and shimmied them on, followed by her stockings and shoes as Bill watched. He pulled himself together, still confused about what just happened. Virginia gave him a kiss on the cheek, a pat on the shoulder and walked out of his office. 

“Night Bill! I’ll see you in a few hours.” 

Bill quietly muttered “Goodnight.”


	2. Uncharacteristic Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gini's office behavior becomes even stranger to Bill.

It had been a few days since the encounter in Bill’s office but he couldn’t stop thinking about that night and how uncharacteristic it was for her first to seduce him and second to do so in his office. She had always been adamant about keeping their relationship away from the office and to be so nonchalant about the entire incident bothered Bill. She hadn’t even mentioned it yesterday when they were at work but today was different because they were to meet up at her house tonight for one of their rendezvous. Bill wanted to get an answer and yet he didn’t want to bother her too much so that she never did it again because let’s be honest, he loved every second of it. He had many fantasies over the years of office sex with Gini and this could just be the beginning, so ruining it with too many questions seemed like one of the dumbest moves he could make. “Why look a gift horse in the mouth?” he asked himself. 

The day progressed, as usual, partaking in a few intakes with new clients, watching a few sensate therapy sessions and concluding with a company meeting between the two of them and Betty. They decided to run through the financials and also the status of the book with Little Brown. They were getting very close to finishing the final edits and as the finish drew close both Gini and Bill grew more excited and nervous. Both worried tremendously about the reception of their work and the nature of the book. They worried about how the press would perceive such subject matter but they also knew that the work was good and solid and they had the statistical data to back up all of their claims. The long nights, tenuous hours of writing and planning would be worth it; they hoped. 

Once the meeting finished both Gini and Bill packed up and headed to the elevator, briefcases in hand, prepared for another long night of book edits. The elevator doors opened and before they were even closed, Gini was on Bill like white on rice, dropping her briefcase onto the floor as papers dropped beside her. She pressed the stop button on the elevator before Bill could even comprehend what was happening and before he knew it; her hand was on him, stroking him and her mouth on his. She mouthed into him “I want you.” The blood rushed to his head and his cock, causing his head to flush and there was nothing he could do to control himself. He voraciously unzipped her dress and slid it off her body, breaking their kiss only briefly, and then unhooked her bra, flinging it across the elevator. His mouth immediately shifted to her breasts, more aroused than usual, her nipples were larger and more enticing than ever. He licked and sucked on them causing Gini to flinch slightly, pushing her closer to Bill. She continued to stroke his raging erection while he slipped her panties and stockings off, then he lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around him and he pushed her up against the elevator wall. She placed one leg back on the ground continuing to keep the other around his hip as he thrust into her. He sank his head into her collarbone and continued. With each thrust Gini got tighter; Bill could feel her around his length but didn’t want this to end. He pulled out, flipped her around and sank into her from behind, his hands massaging her breasts as she lay splayed against the wall. His other hand made its way to her clit where he ran circles around it, Gini moaning in ecstasy. He kissed her on the neck, collarbone, then peppered kissed along her shoulder and shoulder blade, then thrust into her deeper than before as she cried out with pleasure. Bill groaned as he continued and when Gini couldn’t take anymore, she let herself succumb to her orgasm, the spasms sending Bill over the top. The waves shot through both like lightning in a bottle, neither one of them expecting the intensity. Bill finished and pulled out and Gini slumped to the floor, into a pile of mush. Bill slumped beside her, saying nothing at first, both waiting for their breathing to steady. She looked at Bill and smiled. “Well then.” 

“Well then? That is all you have to say?” 

Gini began to collect her clothes and dress, she was somewhat embarrassed but wasn’t sure why. It wasn’t like they hadn’t had sex a thousand times before, why was this any different? 

“Gini? What has gotten into you lately?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You know what I mean. Don’t misunderstand me. I am enjoying this tremendously, but this is so uncharacteristic of you. First in my office the other day and now in the elevator. I have known you a long time and never once have you been willing or even discussed this arrangement.” 

“It isn’t an arrangement Bill. What do you want me to say?” 

“I am just curious what all this is about?” 

“Maybe I just wanted sex. Isn’t that possible?” 

“It is possible, but I also know you and taking risks when it comes to the propriety of the business and work isn’t like you.” 

Gini throws on her clothes and finishes dressing, failing to respond to Bill.   
“Bill please stand up so we can leave.” 

Bill stands but humphs at the lack of an answer from her. She presses the stop button to start the elevator again. 

“Are we still going to your house to work on the editing?” 

“Of course we are Bill unless you have something else in mind.” 

“No, that is the plan. I will see you there.” 

They exit the elevator and head for their respective cars, both hoping the drive home will make things a little less awkward.


	3. Mood Swings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gini's outbursts are beginning to weigh on Bill.

The house was dark when Gini opened the door to the kitchen and Bill followed behind her. 

“Make yourself comfortable, I need to use the restroom.” 

Bill opened the refrigerator and was surprised to find absolutely nothing inside. 

“What are we going to eat?” 

“I thought we could order Chinese if that sounds good to you?” 

Bill wasn’t overjoyed at the thought but what other option was there? Then it occurred to him that maybe she would want to go out for dinner. “What if we go out for dinner?” 

“Go out? Where?” 

“We could go over to Smokey Joes Tavern or one of those restaurants in the Gaslight District?” 

Gini emerged from the bathroom her hair pulled back in a clip and changed into more comfortable clothes. 

“Are you really up for that Bill? I am so tired. Wouldn’t you rather just order in and work on the book? I appreciate the offer but it is already 7 and by the time we eat and work on the book it is going to be rather late. Also, I have that couple coming in early tomorrow for their first intake. Were you planning on staying over tonight or going home?” 

“I had intended on staying here. I already planned it out with Libby.” 

“I would prefer we just stay in then. Is that alright?” 

“Yes. You seem awfully tired these days. Are you sleeping well?” 

“I seem to be but I have been very tired even after a good night’s rest.” 

“It could be your thyroid. You might have your Dr. check that the next time you have an appointment, or I could do a simple blood draw and check it for you. I need you at your best right now. I have a sneaking suspicion though that the problem is that you are overextending yourself between the office and school. How much more do you have to go before you get the degree?” 

“Bill, not this again! I told you I needed 4 months off and you gave me 4 months of part-time. We are 2 months into this so I have 2 months left before I am finished with my coursework. Please do not start again with how much time that the school is taking away from the work and from you.” 

“I just know you are exhausted and pushing yourself and if you are going to pull away it should be from school and not from the work.” 

“I am not having this argument with you again Bill! You know how important it is for me to get this degree before the book is released. Why do you always try and discourage me from completing this degree? Do you think it is going to pull me away from the clinic? Or do you think it is going to pull me away from you? Is that what this is about? I have told you that I am committed to the work; to you.” 

Gini sinks onto the couch, clearly frustrated at having this discussion yet again. Bill paces by the couch. 

“I have told you to do what you feel is necessary so long as it doesn’t come at the detriment of the work. I don’t believe that is happening….yet.” 

“Yet? But you don’t trust me enough to believe that I won’t let that happen?” 

“I just think that things can get in the way.” 

“I won’t let anything get in the way, Bill. If I haven’t proven that to you by now, then I don’t know what else I could do to prove it to you. I am done having this conversation. Will you please get the takeout menu from the kitchen?” 

Bill marched into the kitchen with clear discontent splayed on his face, snatched the menu off the refrigerator and set it in front of Gini. 

“What do you want to eat?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Nothing? Really? You aren’t hungry at all?” 

“No.” 

“Bill, I have 2 children that I deal with, please do not make me cope with a third.” 

“I am not a child!” 

“Then stop acting like one!” 

Bill picked up his coat and flung it on, then reached for his briefcase. 

‘What are you doing?” 

“Leaving.” 

“Leaving? We still have a lot of editing to do!” 

“I do not know what is wrong with you lately but you are not acting the same and I for one am not in the mood to deal with it tonight….child,” Bill mutters under his breath, "...she called me a child.” 

He stormed out of her house, angrier that he had been in some time. Gini watched in astonishment but also realized she just might have taken it a little too far by calling him a child. She would make it right with him later but for now, she was content with curling up and just going to bed.


	4. The answer was in front of him all along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill realizes the problem with Gini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters to come

It had been 2 weeks since their fight at her house and it had been quite tense between them. Bill was becoming irritated with her constant mood changes and often canceled their weekly rendezvous in order to avoid her. They had managed to finish the final edits for their book and the publisher had given them a release date in a few months. Excited and proud of their accomplishment it only seemed right to celebrate. 

Bill decided to bite the bullet, call a truce and invite Gini out for a night to celebrate. He reached into his desk to look at his calendar, noticing that the weekend was free, he decided that Friday would be a good day to celebrate. As he wrote in the plans, he noticed something strange. In the past, Bill and Virginia had kept notes on each other so that they could schedule their sessions. One particular note that Bill often kept on Virginia was her cycle, simply to avoid that week as not to interrupt anything. In the last month, Bill had not noted her cycle at all. Looking back through his calendar, he hadn’t noted it for the last 2 months, since before they went to the lake house during the summer. Bill became perplexed and started to think, after all, he was an OBGYN. “Is Virginia pregnant? She can’t be. There has to be another explanation.” But as he thought back he couldn’t shake the idea. Her odd behavior over the last month, the sex in the office, the mood swings, bathroom breaks and even her body were all signs. “Does she even recognize?” Bill began to fume at the thought, assuming that she had been with someone else because there was no chance if she was pregnant that he was the father. He packed up his belongings and stormed out of the office, intent on getting to the bottom of this. 

His entire drive to her house was filled with thoughts racing through his head of different men of the past, Ethan, George, Shelley and his anger began to boil. He truly thought they had been better than this for so long and the thought of her with someone else once again sent him into a rage he hadn’t felt in some time. He spun into her driveway, noticing a light on in her bedroom. Intent on catching her in some compromising position, he opted to use his key instead of knocking. He opened the door to a dark hallway and no one in sight, as he walked up the stairs his heart began to pound through his chest at the thought of what he might discover. He turned the corner at the top of the stairs and knocked on her slightly open door. 

“Virginia?” he bellowed. 

“Jesus! Bill is that you? You scared me to death! What are you doing here?” 

“I thought I would surprise you.” His temperament is not pleasant though and Virginia can sense that something isn’t right with him. He is sweaty and flushed, pacing a bit; a sight Virginia has seen on numerous occasions. 

“Bill sit down. You need to calm down. Take off your jacket to cool off, I will get you a cool towel.” 

“I don’t want a cool towel,” Bill shouts and Virginia sits back down although her irritation is growing with each second. 

“What is the matter with you? Has something happened with Libby?” 

“No. It has nothing to do with Libby.” 

“Work then?” 

“No.” Bill lets his head fall, he is uncertain how to approach the situation but at least relieved that there isn’t anyone with her. 

“Are you alone Gini?” 

“Of course, who else would be here? You know the kids are only here on weekends. What is this about, Bill? What has you so upset that you had to come over here unannounced and completely distraught?” 

“You haven’t been feeling well lately. You have been tired and rather moody, if I am being honest.” 

“And?” 

“I was going through my calendar and I noticed that…well...your cycle…” 

“My cycle? What about my cycle?” 

Bill says nothing, just waits for her brain to catch up. Soon her facial expression says it all. 

“I hadn’t even noticed Bill. With the book, school, the kids, and work I have been so busy that I hadn’t paid much attention. It can’t be though. It isn’t possible, right?” 

“Well, it isn’t possible unless…” 

“Unless what?” 

“The only way you could get pregnant by me is through fertility treatments, Virginia.” 

“Bill…..are you insinuating...?” 

“I am not insinuating anything. I am telling you it is impossible for you to be pregnant by me. It would be some statistical anomaly.” 

“If I am pregnant, there is no other possibility but you. I haven’t been with anyone else in over 2 years, so you can get that idea out of your head. How could this happen?” 

“Yes Virginia, how could this happen? You had to have been with someone else, stop lying about it.” 

“Get out Bill! I am not lying. For you to come in here and tell me I am pregnant and then accuse me of sleeping with someone when I know for a fact that I haven’t, it is disrespectful and I won’t have it! Get out!” Virginia throws the pillow at Bill and begins to cry. The last thing in the world that she wants is a baby, let alone one by her married partner but the odds of this happening are so slim, she wonders if it was meant to be. 

Bill slammed the door behind him, then slid down and leaned against the door. He could hear Gini begin to cry on the other side. His heart wanted to go and comfort her but the anger he felt towards her and the situation pulled him away from his desire. He decided that it would be best to be rational about the situation and approach it from a different angle. He knocked on the door and asked if he could come in and Gini reluctantly agreed. 

“What do you want?” 

“Why don’t we go to the clinic and we can do a quick blood test, then at least we will have a place to start.” 

Gini agreed, dressed and followed Bill to the car. The ride back to the office was silent, both trying to come to grips with the reality of the situation and praying that the pregnancy test would be negative but both knowing the likely outcome wasn’t in their favor. When they arrived at the clinic, Gini went to the lab, rolled up her sleeve and Bill began to collect the blood sample. He took it to the testing area and began to run the test. The ticking of the clock Struck through the air as they waited for the results. Finally, Bill’s face sunk and Gini knew. 

“Oh, God Bill! What are we going to do? You told me this couldn’t happen and now it has! I asked you so many times if we should use protection and you swore to me it was impossible and unnecessary. I can’t have a baby. The book is coming out! What is Libby going to say? The kids? The press? We have to have this taken care of immediately.” 

“Virginia, I want to believe you when you say this is my child but I cannot wrap my head around it. Libby and I tried for years and years to conceive without results. As you know my sperm count is extremely low and it is basically impossible without intervention for me to get anyone pregnant. Not something I care to admit but given this situation, an important factor.” Bill kneels down in front of Virginia and grabs her hands, looks her in the eyes and asks again, “Are you 100% positive there is no other possibility?” 

“Bill, I swear on the lives of my children, you are the father of this baby. I don’t know how but you are.” 

Bill’s emotions are all over the place and he doesn’t know whether to be mortified, scared, happy, excited or sad. He looks at Gini who appears to be in utter disbelief, still shocked by the results and tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. He wipes one away. 

“We are going to figure this out.” 

“What is there to figure out Bill? There is only one option. I need to have it taken care of as soon as possible. This would be nothing more than a massive scandal for us, our families and the work would be tarnished. Also, we can’t have a baby, we can barely keep up with the ones that we already have! How would this work? Who would the father be? There is nothing about this situation that works in our favor or anyone else’s.” 

“We don’t have to figure all of this out right this second Virginia. Calm down and just breathe for a moment.” Bill begins to smile slightly and laughs a little but Virginia isn’t amused. 

“Why are you smiling? This situation isn’t funny Bill.” 

“No it isn’t but can you believe that my nonexistent sperm managed to find your egg? The likelihood of that!” 

“We have had sex enough, that’s for sure.” 

Bill smiled at the thought. Then the panic began to set in for him. They couldn’t possibly keep the child but he didn’t want to get rid of the child either. After all, this was his child, conceived naturally with the woman he considered to be his other half. How could they just give that up?


End file.
